


Yellow

by uncafeavecbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Boyfriends, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Love makes people do the craziest things. Love makes Bucky Barnes learn about cars for Dayton White. Love makes Dayton White bend Bucky Barnes over his Lamborghini.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dayton White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happygowriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/gifts).



> Hello, my loves. Ducky is a ship I never knew I needed, but now I'm on it, I never want to get off. I love these two together and this is based on a prompt from many moons ago, one I couldn't imagine any other way than this. To the friend who introduced me to this ship, you know who you are, and I love you.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

A shade of yellow rivalled only by the sun itself, bright, vivid, and just as the sun commands the earth’s attention, Dayton’s world revolves around his Lamborghini. Exquisite perfection, smooth by design, it’s every bit the man who drives it. And he, he is the centre of someone else’s world. Bucky’s world.

Bucky knows of the privilege he’s afforded into the intimate life of Dayton White. What appears on the surface to be a shell of fast cars, luxury travel and paparazzi. Glamour, all that glitters appears to be gold. A story of different telling entirely to Bucky. He knows it to be much more meaningful, having trustingly broken through with unabashed love, sex and charm. A simple man of simple pleasures. Some pleasures that Bucky is yet to indulge in.

It’s an attempt to immerse himself in Dayton’s world. Bucky is nothing short of attentive, affectionate and romantic in every sense of the word. With a view of his boyfriend crouched by the front tyres, he tilts his head to admire him better. Tousled hair, striking eyes, sharp jaw. An Under Armour shirt that stretches taut over his muscles with every move. Sweatpants smeared in grease. Ever the handsome racer. And the moment is a gift of an opportunity to bring up the light reading he’s done around the subject of car care.

“I would love to try rimming some day.” says Bucky, with a hint of a sigh.

Dayton is given reason to pause, one hand carefully balanced against the hood of the car, the other poised with a yellow microfibre cloth. An eyebrow hikes up, half amusement and half scepticism. Bucky shivers involuntarily. The premise of a spark, the moment becoming more.

“Do you even know what that is?” asks Dayton, head cocking to one side.

Vague gestures at the tyres. Nonsensical musing about metals and alloys. Pitiful recollections of experienced comments. A small smile that curves into a dark smirk. Butterflies blossom in Bucky’s belly and the blush that colours his face is soothed little by the cool hood of the car he finds himself bent over. The air in the garage ripples almost visibly with electricity, thickening with the premise of sex. Rendered dizzy already, he so easily gives into the lust that clouds his mind.

The most evocative scent of jasmine and musk when Dayton presses his chest to Bucky’s back, it elicits the tiniest of gasps, only a fraction louder than the hammering of both their hearts. Both men are as hard as each other. But, where Bucky is restricted to the metal he’s pinned to, Dayton rocks in a steady rhythm against his boyfriend’s ass, letting him feel the full extent of his arousal. An erotic whisper follows, a hushed promise to indulge in what rimming truly is.

Bucky moans, high pitched and whiny with a desperation at the pleasure Dayton wreaks him with. A kiss at his tailbone, paired with a gentle nip at his bared ass and a shiver races down his spine delightfully. He dares to raise his head, catching a glimpse of his lusty expression in the windshield and no sooner does he glance at Dayton’s reflection, does he lick right over his hole with the flat of the tongue and suddenly, Bucky’s entire body shudders with raw pleasure. He’s never felt so  _ exposed _ , open for taking and he’s helpless but to let Dayton have him any which way he wants. It’s almost as if he’s so versed in Bucky’s body that he draws out every sensation, even ones which seem impossible, all from having his tongue stiffly nudged right against that sweet little spot deep inside him.

It’s inexplicably hot, intoxicating, hot and blissful shockwaves coursing through Bucky. He’s certain he’s never been so aroused before, cock hard and insistent against the hood of the car. A particularly rough suck has him throbbing, precome dripping steadily and making every roll of his hips that much smoother. Dayton shows no displeasure. A husky growl reverberates in his chest, all the encouragement Bucky needs to grind faster, harder.

An unholy predicament, one where Bucky chases both the wet warmth of Dayton’s mouth as much as well needed friction on his cock. A huff of defeat, his whine of frustration slurs into a satiated whimper. And instinctively, he seeks the hand Dayton wraps around his length. The softest of praises is murmured right into the sensitive skin between his cheeks. A purposefully firm lick. Gentle brushes of a finger against his prostate. Bucky all but loses it without warning. Pleasure rolls through him and he cries out almost whorishly as he spills his release all over the hood, Dayton’s name is a mere gasp tinged with sexual gratitude.

Dayton’s smirk is apparent, even if Bucky can’t see it. The blush that blankets his body all too visible. Skin burning red with the heat of desire. It’s a contrast on the yellow Lamborghini. Streaks of white dripping all too sensually.

“Now you know what rimming is, do you still want to try it?”

“On you, fuck, yeah, yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
